


Danger Granger

by Sinica707



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinica707/pseuds/Sinica707
Summary: Тринадцать лет спустя после битвы за Хогвартс





	Danger Granger

Амфитеатр скамей уходит во тьму, подсвеченную факелами. Восседают неподвижные фигуры судей Визенгамота в бордовых мантиях.

Тяжёлые цепи опутывают подсудимого в кресле.

В приговоре он почти не сомневается.

— Разбирается дело Теодора Нотта, обвиняемого в реабилитации селекционизма волшебников по крови, а также в намерении возродить дело так называемых Пожирателей смерти. Допрос ведёт Амелия Сьюзен Боунс, глава Отдела обеспечения магического правопорядка. Итак, вы — Теодор Нотт.

— Да.

— Ваш отец — Квентин Нотт, Пожиратель смерти.

— Да.

— Он был приговорён к Поцелую дементора.

— Это вопрос?.. Да.

— Покажите Визенгамоту вашу левую руку.

Цепь с лязгом освобождает её.

— Это так называемая Чёрная метка Пожирателей?

— Нет, это татуировка! Такое изображение в виде Метки. Она временная…

— Вы нанесли на свою руку изображение Метки?

— Да, но…

— Сами, по доброй воле?

— Она не настоящая!

— Разумеется, она не настоящая. Настоящие в нашем мире больше не появятся никогда, как бы вы ни мечтали об их возвращении. Вызывается свидетель Грегори Гойл!

Подсудимый смотрит, как Гойл, бледный, осунувшийся, подходит к кафедре председателя.

— Подтверждаете ли вы, что Теодор Нотт говорил вам, цитата: «При Волдеморте такого не было»?

Тот переступает с ноги на ногу:

— Да. Говорил.

— Говорил ли подсудимый, цитата: «Тёмного Лорда на них нет»?

— Так он не со зла… Да, говорил.

— Можете ли вы предоставить суду свои воспоминания для подтверждения этого?

— Так мы выпили тогда, он же не, ну, не взаправду!.. Да, могу, — виновато смотрит на сидящего в кресле с цепями.

— Оставайтесь в зале суда, секретарь возьмёт ваши воспоминания. Подсудимый, есть ли у вас свидетели в вашу защиту?

Нотт чуть мотает головой.

— Есть, как не быть, — раздаётся под сводами холодный голос. — Свидетель защиты — Гермиона Джин Грейнджер.

По неподвижным фигурам судей словно рябь пробежалась. Подсудимый выпрямляется в кресле, не веря своим глазам.

По проходу амфитеатра спускается героиня Второй магической, в мешковатой мантии, с папкой в руке.

— Мисс Грейнджер, вам запрещено появляться в этих стенах! — гремит голос председателя.

— Мадам Боунс, ваш запрет опротестован мной как противоречащий Уставу Министерства магии. Мой протест принят Верховным магом. Вот его разрешение, — листок плавно устремляется к кафедре.

— Мисс Грейнджер, вы не можете быть свидетелем! Вас там не было!

— Где меня не было?

— Нигде!.. Вы вообще не виделись с подсудимым со времён Хогвартса!

— Проверили первым делом? — с одобрением. — Я-то может и не виделась, но есть те, кто виделся. Приглашаю свидетеля защиты — Джорджа Уизли. Участника битвы за Хогвартс, как все вы, безусловно, знаете из газет и учебников.

Рыжеволосый владелец самого популярного магазинчика в Косом переулке мрачно навис над плечом защитницы.

— И что вы имеете сообщить? — недовольно осведомилась Боунс.

— Только то, что неделю назад наш магазин продал Теодору Нотту волшебную татуировку в виде Чёрной метки, сделанную по его заказу.

— Он сказал вам, зачем? — подобралась председатель.

— Сказал. Для домашнего спектакля на Рождество. О победе Гарри Поттера над тем, кого можно называть, но неохота. Меня он как раз на роль победителя звал. Вот его, Нотта, я и должен был победить. Если б вы его не схватили.

— Какой ещё спектакль?

— Ежегодный благотворительный спектакль, — пояснила Грейнджер. — Драко Малфой проводит в своём доме для детей своих бывших однокурсников. В образовательных целях и для воспитания патриотизма. Рецензия в прошлогоднем «Ежедневном Пророке» об этом представлении, — ещё один листок летит к председателю. — Сын мистера Гойла тоже приглашён. Вот копия приглашения, мадам Боунс. Именно тогда, рассказывая в «Дырявом котле» о спектакле, подсудимый и заявил ему: «При Волдеморте такого не было!» Вглядитесь в воспоминания.

Гойл энергично кивает. Мадам Боунс с кислым видом рассматривает детей и ёлку на колдографии в «Пророке». Нотт не сводит с неё глаз.

Защитница выдерживает паузу:

— Или, может быть, вызвать мистера Малфоя? У них с мистером Поттером сегодня решающий матч, но ради торжества правосудия он, безусловно, прервёт тренировку. Я сию минуту отправлю патронуса.

— Не надо патронуса! — резко говорит председатель и пристально смотрит на Грейнджер.

Та приподнимает бровь.

— Кто за то, чтобы оправдать подсудимого по всем пунктам?.. — спрашивает Боунс, выдержав паузу.

Джордж Уизли торжествующе оглядывает лес рук в амфитеатре.

Цепи, звякнув, сползают с Нотта.

***

В немагическом Лондоне полярные совы – редкость, но соседи небольшого домика в Элтеме к ним уже привыкли. Никто не вопил и не пытался снять на телефон, как пёстрая сова с привязанной к лапе газетой нырнула в открытое окошко на втором этаже.

— «Дэйнджер Грейнджер: магглорождённая спасла ещё одного Пожирателя от Азкабана», — с удовольствием процитировал ехидный мужской голос, и свежий выпуск «Пророка» шлёпнулся на стол, между кофейником и тостером.

— Ммм, — она не открывая глаз смаковала чашку кофе. В мятой пижаме со снитчами — поттеровский подарок. На голове — воронье гнездо.

— Боунс опять перекроет вам доступ в Атриум?

— И я опять его открою… пощадите, у меня в голове «Пушки Педдл» палят.

— Надрались вчера с пожирателями?

— И с их победителями… Кстати, Джордж сказал, вы угадали — Гарри поймал снитч на сороковой минуте.

— Где мой выигрыш?

— Вообще-то я хотела расплатиться им за жильё.

— Вообще-то вам пора брать гонорары со своих спасённых.

— Вообще-то я не имею права. Вот когда я пробью официальную должность адвоката в Визенгамоте…

— Мой выигрыш.

— Вообще-то вы тут тоже живёте!

— Вообще-то я умер.

— Тогда зачем вам деньги? О!.. — она распахнула глаза, прикоснулась к виску и уставилась на профессора зельеварения Северуса Снейпа, ныне покойного.  
Как всегда бледного, нечёсаного, в изумрудном халате с драконами — малфоевский презент.

Профессор намазывал маслом горячий ломтик хлеба, выскочивший из тостера. Осведомился:

— Полегчало?

— И когда вы успели влить мне антипохмельное?

— Вот за этим мне и нужны деньги.

— Профессор, — растрогалась несгибаемая защитница пожирателей, — вы меня воскресили!

Солидная кучка галеонов возникла прямо на газете, скрывая колдографию, где её стискивал в объятиях Нотт.

— Да куда б вы без меня, – довольно хмыкнул профессор.

— Кстати, вы приглашены на сегодняшний рождественский спектакль. Как ветеран и очевидец. Малфой обещал порвать зал.

— Там и без меня очевидцев хватает.

— Хотите, я вас портретом пронесу?

— Увольте. К тому же сегодня новый «Шерлок».

— Он же в январе?

Профессор снисходительно на неё посмотрел.

— Ооо! Кого вы отравили, сэр, и чем шантажировали? — в восторге. — Я сбегу из мэнора пораньше, не смотрите без меня!

Из её комнаты раздались призывные звуки «Раммштайна».

— И куплю пончиков! — поднимаясь к телефону.

— Ванильных. И сливочного пива. И сухариков. И главное, мисс Грейнджер!

— Да? — выглянула из комнаты, уже в джинсах и толстовке.

— Никаких гостей! Включая Поттера и всех Уизли.

— Да, сэр. И от Малфоев камин заблокируйте.

— Это фальшивый камин, вы прекрасно знаете.

— Я-то знаю, а ваш Люциус нет. Устроим интимные посиделки трёх лучших умов Англии: вы, я и Шерлок, — подмигнула.

Подхватила сумку и, прижимая телефон к уху, вылетела за дверь.

Профессор, оставшись в блаженном одиночестве, намазал тост клубничным джемом и раскрыл «Пророк» с отчётом вчерашнего заседания.

*[Коллаж ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/7/2/9/9/729904/86766076.jpg)


End file.
